Creation of Blood Bat
by blueeyedbat
Summary: the story of how Barbara Gordon and the Joker began, but not the way you expect... Rating M for oral, anal and sexual relations between characters


The red head heroine was out on the first patrol in four years. Her thoughts went back to this same night four years prior. _It was Christmas Eve and Batgirl AKA Barbara Gordon had pinned the Joker down in a dead end alleyway. The Joker laughed, turned around to face Batgirl and pulled something out of his pocket and held above his head. He then said "Looks like you caught me, babe", she hated it when he called her that. She started walking towards the Joker, it had been raining and with him wearing a white shirt, Barbara could see the Joker's perfectly sculpted six pack and Babs had to admit that she liked what she saw despite who they were on. When she leaned in to cuff the Joker, he leaned in and kissed her full on, what he was holding was Mistletoe. At first, Barbara was completely revolted by what was happening, but after a minute of him pushing himself on her, something switched in her and she eventually started to like the kiss and leaned into it herself. After kissing him for a little bit, Barbara began to french kiss the Joker and pinned him against the alley wall and locked against him with her legs. The Joker then lifted her up by her young, firm ass and his other hand was her big, firm breasts. Babs never wore a bra when she wearing her Batgirl outfit and could feel her nipples hardening underneath his hands which got her excited. Just when she thought that it was going all the way with the Joker, he laughed and then said "I like my women older and they have to have bigger breasts. Sorry, late, Babe!" He then let her down and disappeared into the night. _

It was her driving thought when she was out that Christmas Eve. She had already been growing when that event with the Joker took place, but now she was completely grown. She had been a 38D when it took place and now she was a 38E. With her enormous breasts, toned stomach, firm ass and all of it contained in her new skin tight Batgirl suit, she was often stared at by the punks she took down. She found from the last group of punks that she took down that the Joker had recently broke out of Arkham and had been seen around The Brewery. She was flying over the area when she spotted him, she landed in front of him. Barbara got the reaction out of the Joker when he stared at her big breasts and her stomach; she pretended to have dropped backaways so she bent down to show him her tight, young and firm ass and saw him lust after her. Barbara then walked towards the Joker and pinned him against the roof wall, pulled out the Mistletoe from four years ago and held it between their heads. The Joker eyed and a giant grin spread across his face. The Joker then began to kiss her feverishly, spun her around and began to caress her big breasts; as he was doing this, Barbara saw that his groin was growing big and hard, this got her excited so she reached her gloved hand down and grab hold. She remembered it being big, but she had never had his size before, neither in Bruce, Dick or Jason and this got Barbara wet instantly. She then reached to the back of her suit and pulled the zipper down so she was completely naked in front of her alabaster lover and he also took off his immaculate purple jacket and saw his long shaft standing straight and true. They both embraced, with him twisting and caressing her large breasts and with her sliding her hand up and down his long shaft; after a while, Barbara wanted to take him in her mouth. She then got down and took the Joker's long cock in her wet mouth and began to slid it back and forth; when only the tip was in Barbara's mouth, she would lick it with her tongue which seemed to drive his pale lover wild with enjoyment. Seeing this reaction, which she had never received before, she began to cup and caress his balls which won her favor when he reached his hands down and began to pinch and twist her nipples which caused to blow the Joker even faster. After a while of doing this, Barbara could feel the Joker's cock begin to pulse and swell; soon after he came in her mouth which he swallowed all that she could and allowed the rest to fall onto her enormous breasts. The Joker had become flaccid and was about to pull away from her, but she was not going to have it this time. She got up, put her fingers in between and on her breasts, scooping up her still hot cum, putting her fingers in and slowly sucked on them. This got him partially hard, she then went back down on her newfound lover until she found she was almost as hard as he was a minute ago and then looked at him, put on a giant grin and said "Will you please fuck me here and now, I want your hard and long cock in my wet pussy!" This got the Joker completely hard, he lifted Barbara up, pinned her against the same wall and just slid his full length right into her since she was so wet awaiting his cock. He slid his long and white cock in and out of this young and wet pussy to the enjoyment of both parties, she then began to moan and scream with such force that they would have woken up the neighbours if either of them had cared. In her passion, Barbara was able to ask "J, will you please lie on your back?", he did, but wondered happily what she had in mind. He had lied down so she began walking over to him sexily while groping her big breasts while the Joker stroked his long member, she had made it over to him and plunged his full length into her with one fluid motion. The Joker liked that she was doing this because Harley only ever her "Mister J" fuck her and never the other way around. Barbara was enjoying herself so much that she feared that her mind would melt away and began not to care about anything else other than her J. She then began to caress and cup her enormous breasts with one hand and began and to tease her clit with the other. J, as he found he liked to be called, began to match Barbara's movements and began to thrust into her when she moved down on him. The two of them began to speed up until they both began to climax, which none of Barbara's previous lovers had made her do, and both said " Oh my god, I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" Barbara didn't even care that J was about to cum in her she was so excited by what had been happening and felt her new lover's cock swell and felt his hot sperm shoot into her womb. Barbara then went to get up, but J wouldn't have it and began to kiss her breasts feverishly which got her excited again and she began to stroke his cock. It didn't take J to get hard again, Barbara went to slam her pussy into his wonderous cock when he said to her "I have enjoyed all of the holes you have used on me, but if we are to become lovers, I need the last one as well." He said this with a giant smirk and flipped her around so her hands were pressed against and her nice and firm ass was facing him. Barbara had never done anal before with anyone, but she felt herself go really horny at the aspect of that wonderous and joyous cock being the first to slide into her ass. J didn't hesitate as he plunged his cock into her ass, seeing as it was still wet and lubricated from her wet pussy, much to Barbara's enjoyment as she instantly climaxed. J continued to ram his nine inch cock into this young and sweet thing's ass which got moans from both of them. Barbara had never felt anything like it before and easily was beginning to become addicted to J and J similarly felt nothing her ass before and found that he was enjoying her body more than he was expecting. _All it took was a kiss and some caressing four years ago, now I have her and I will never let her go_, he smiled to himself and began to thrust harder and faster. Barbara was enjoying herself more than when Dick and Jason had jumped her in the cave and both had their with her. She let J know this by saying "J Babe, I have never had a body nor a cock as great as yours, I am never leaving your side and I am leaving the Bat's". This made J even more excited, but stopped so she could hear him "Of course, you are never leaving my side, you are now mine and you will be known as Blood Bat" Barbara liked the sound of the name and the fact that she now belonged to _her _J so she began to slid her ass up and down his enormous cock much to his enjoyment so he allowed her to take him back to the floor and ride him herself. She loved this cock and _her _J and she let him know this. Much to her surprise, he reciprocated the feelings saying that he had loved her for the last four years, but had been imprisoned in Arkham due to her old mentor. J told her about he got his henchmen to travel to Barbara's apartment once a year and take videos of her feverishly masturbating to the thought of him fucking her. Barbara was so horny by this point that _her _J had been longing for her as long as she had longed for him made her slam into J with such force that it caused him to scream so loud that it could have woken Bruce up in his over the top mason outside Gotham. She kept this up until she felt herself climaxing and during which caused J to climax, shooting his hot sperm into her newly fucked ass. As she got off him, Barbara saw that sperm was still oozing out of his great cock and so went and sucked the remaining out. After doing this, J looked down at the beauty he had bagged and told her to get dressed because there were some alterations that needed to be done to her costume to become the Blood Bat, lover and wife of the Joker.

**Two Years Later**

It had been two years since the disappearance of Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl; Dick and Bruce had almost given up hope when a letter arrived from the Joker saying that he knew where Barbara was. They were to meet him under the water tower in The Brewery district.

When Nightwing and Batman showed up, something seemed odd to them because the Joker was leaning against the tower with a big grin on his face that went from ear to ear. When they went to confront him, the Joker said quite loudly "Blood Bat, dear, could you please come out and show these two what he had in mind to show them…" Batman and Nightwing were taken aback because they had never heard of this Blood Bat, but were on their guard nonetheless. What they were not expecting was a tall and beautiful redhead to come strolling out sporting a low cut top that barely covered her enormous breasts and had a red bat symbol below them dripping blood from every point and she was also wearing a tiny miniskirt that might as well as been off, it did so little good to conceal anything seeing as this lady was not wearing any underwear. Both Nightwing and Batman got instantly aroused and seeing as this lady was approaching them, thought they could finally have some fun. They did not see her pull out a net launcher and both were instantly pinned against the wall behind them. "This body is only for my one and only lover and husband, the lovely J!" They both instantly recognized that voice and knew it was Barbara. They both said "Joker, let her go, we don't know what you have done to her, but you are forcing her to do this so let her go!" Barbara was the one who spoke as she walked towards her lovely J "I'm doing this of my own free will, J has treated me the upmost respect and his cock is so lovely that it gets me wet just thinking about it and I know I drive him wild, I even killed Harley for him, he stopped loving her the instant he fell for me." "You two together could never do this for me and now we will show you our wild love before we disappear and you know we are enemies, now and forever". Barbara then straddled his waist, grinding her already wet pussy against his erect cock, shoving her perky and almost bare breasts against his bare chest and began to feverishly and wildly make out with her lover. J then began to spank her bare ass to the point where a red hand print was clearly visible which caused her to slide her top and skirt off. Barbara then slid down to his crouch where she began to kiss it, pulled down his pants and began to blow him quite passionately. After a little bit, he began to thrust when she got close to the end of cock which caused her to abruptly stop and just jumped his sweet bones. Barbara and J then made passionate love right then and there in front of her two previous fellow heroes; with the two of them moaning and calling out each other's names. The two heroes couldn't help, but watch, but were horrified by what they were seeing. When the two villains began to climax, they screamed out as he shot his hot cum into her dripping pussy. Batman and Nightwing began to sigh when Barbara went down on J again to cause him to become fully erect again. Barbara then walked over to Dick and Bruce and placed her enormous breasts against them which caused them to become erect themselves which caused a wickedly evil grin to cross her face. J then walked over and shoved his erect cock straight into Barbara's eagerly awaiting ass which took it hungerly. J then began to savagely pound her ass until the point where he sat back on the ground, pulling her with him. Barbara then took over and began to pound her sweet ass into his nice cock and let her enormous breasts been seen bouncing up and down for her previous mentor and partner to see. J didn't let this happen for very long and placed his plae hands on her breasts and began caressing and groping them. Barbara loved it when J was anally fucking her and had his hands all over her breasts, drove her wild. She slammed into his cock so ferociously that J thought that Barbara would rip his cock off which drove him wild and started slamming into her when she came down on him. J orgasmed so hard that he was able to cum in her sweet ass, hold it, spin Barbara around and cum in her eagerly awaiting mouth and on her amazing tits. Barbara said to her alabaster lover "J Babe, thank you for your delicious cum, It seemed especially delicious tonight" "I think I will leave my costume behind for these two losers and let them wank off to the thought of my amazing body which you only own" J likes this idea so he smiles and kisses his lovely wife and they leave the deadly duo up there with their thoughts.


End file.
